Answers
by Ruemaja
Summary: Sequel to Heard. Las Vegas never sleeps. Yaoi Hirusena. rated for implied sex.


This is the sequel to "Heard" that i've been planning for a while now but never got the time to write because of work. I think i'm a little rusty at it. and this will be my first rated M. Yaoi and implied sex.

They don't belong to me. But I'm in love with Hiruma.

Thank you.

"Answer"  
March 26, 2006 (11:43 pm)

Hiruma was watching Sena as he drunk himself silly. Laughing and rejoicing along with the other Devilbats. It was time to celebrate. Soon they'll be home, back in Japan and everyone had passed the Death March. They've won enough money to pay all of Doburoku's debts. Everyone's coming home together as a team, as a whole. It was definitely something to celebrate.

Sena was laughed out loud, it sounded out of character coming from the boy. But he laughed anyway, when Monta fell over the table, knocking everything off. The food on the table flew onto others, snapping Cerberos out of his drunkenness (for he had also been drinking), much to the dismay of the others. It seems another death march has started. Maybe not a March, but it would lead to the same thing if they get caught. Cerberos would eat anything (or even anyone) as long as they're coated in something sweet. The rest of the Devilbats ran out the hotel room where they were staying, with an unconscious Monta in tow and Cerberos behind them.

_Click._

The door automatically closed behind them.

Hiruma took another swing of that bottle of wine. He's really underage. But that hadn't stopped him from drinking this time. He liked the wine; it tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. This is what victory would taste like, he thought to himself. Bitter for all the hardships to get there, sweet once the goal is achieved. Around him, there were sounds of music, singing and people. People, failing and winning. Thousands and thousands of people, gambling away their money and lives.

_This is life._

Maybe.

"Hiruma-san..."

Hiruma turned to see Sena standing there with a drunken grin plastered on his face. Sena, walked toward him, nearly stumbling on his toes. Hiruma was half expecting him to fall but the boy caught himself and continued to stagger toward him.

"What the fuck are you doing, fucking shrimp?" Hiruma asked, though not unkindly. "Sit down. You'll fucking hurt yourself if you keep that up."

"'m alright. Don't be" he hiccupped. "such a worrywart, hi-Hiruma."

Hiruma eyed him suspiciously, knowing that any minute this boy would fall. He wasn't someone who could hold his liquor. Sena grinned up at him as he took his last step, but the alcohol was winning.

Hiruma saw it. His arms worked and caught the boy. The bottle fell, spilling red on the carpeted floor, Sena in his arms.

For the first time, Hiruma noticed the silence of the room, the sounds of gambling and singing and winning and losing, so far away. Where had everyone gone?

Arms wrapping around him, warmth flowing through him. Hiruma understood then what that warmth was and what it meant. Sena snuggled closer to him, arms tightening around him.

"Hiruma…" Sena called. His voice muffled by the shirt Hiruma wore.

"Sena." Hiruma said as well.

Sena looked up at him.

"I heard you…"

Sena's smiled faded, understanding.

"I heard you…"

There wasn't much talk after that. There was something heavy and needy between them that could not be held back any longer.

Months and months of watching…

Months and months of waiting...

A pair of frantic hands reach out to each other. Hiruma could smell it. The scent of alcohol, and need. He smelled it before but there was something different about it this time.

_A moan._

Hiruma kissed Sena's neck, marking him while his hands worked their way as he tore off the boy's clothes. Sena trying, unsuccessfully, to remove them himself. His shirt is torn and discarded.

_Teased._

Hiruma teased Sena with his kisses and tongue. Breath quickening. Sena was panting, not being able to stop himself. All inhibitions gone, like his clothes. Not being able to think straight, he could only return Hiruma's kisses and touches and held onto to older boy for dear life. There is a song in his head.

_"Love me, tomorrow…"_ The song in his head went. _"Love me tomorrow, I say this to the wind who loves you…"_

Hiruma is murmuring something but Sena is too far away to understand. He is only aware of sharp teeth on his neck, hands on his bare sweaty skin, caressing him, loving him.

_"There may not be tomorrow…"_ The song continued in his head.

Slow steady rhythm of pleasurable friction. Body connecting to body. The heavy scent of sex and alcohol and sweat hung in the air. Heavy breathing, soothing words of comfort, of what Hiruma had heard him say that day.

_"But there is today…"_

Music to Hiruma's ears.

_"So take my hand, I'll lead you there."_

Faster and faster, harder and harder, building up until neither could take it anymore. Sena cried out Hiruma's name.

_"I'll love you all the way…"_

Sena opened his eyes to see a very naked Hiruma sitting on the side of the bed, watching the moonlight and the lights outside. Hiruma, Sena noticed, was pale skinned, paler as he basked in the moonlight. Hiruma was far from being an angel. But he looked like an alabaster saint.

"Love me all the way…"

He was about to speak but stopped when Hiruma turned to him. Hiruma wasn't smiling but there was something gentle about that glint in his eyes. The older boy, reached out to touch his face.

"Sleep."

Las Vegas never sleeps. But Sena does.

_"I'll love you all the way…"_

**END**


End file.
